Du cambouis sur les mains
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Non, pas furieux: Cas s'était changé en tornade, une tempête de fureur habillée d'un trenchcoat et de regards courroucés. - Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2013 sur le prompt "T'as du cambouis sur les mains". Mon esprit a fait cambouis Dean Winchester. Destiel. :)


**Titre: ** Du cambouis sur les mains

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Prompt:** "T'as du cambouis sur les mains." (admirez du coup l'originalité de mon titre)

**Couple:** Destiel.

**Note: ** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2013. Première fic Supernatural, et j'ai _adoré_ l'écrire. Sachant que j'ai écrit quatre fics SPN durant ce marathon, je peux dire avec certitude: je suis _fichue_.

...Vous aller me revoir. :'D

**Note 2:** Spoils saison 5. Je ne suis qu'au début de la saison 6 alors chuuuut, on ne me dit rien. Merci.^^

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Du cambouis sur les mains**

Une énième dispute. Une énième dispute, et une énième fuite.

Dean ne savait même plus sur quoi portait la dispute. Probablement sur le _self-sacrifice_, le sacrifice de soi, dont ils étaient si friands chez les Winchester. Probablement ça.

Oui, en fait. Totalement ça.

Dean avait encore suggéré, comme avait été si prompt à l'appeler Sam, une "mission-suicide", et la dispute avait éclaté. Les insultes verbales avaient plu, les presque-coups aussi, et à la fin, après un énième coup de gueule de Bobby, ils s'étaient finalement comportés en adultes, se forçant à se calmer pour mener la mission à bien et se débarrasser de Dean-Ne-Savait-Vraiment-Plus-Quel-Genre-De-Monstre -C'était-Cette-Fois.

Sans mission-suicide.

Et ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient réussi, mais s'étaient blessés mutuellement dans l'entreprise, et la victoire avait été amère.

Cas, en particulier, avait été furieux.

Non, pas furieux: Cas s'était changé en _tornade_, une tempête de fureur habillée d'un trenchcoat et de regards courroucés. Et, vraiment, Dean ne devrait jamais, _jamais_ oublier qu'il est un ange. Jamais oublier que Castiel pourrait se débarrasser de lui d'une pichenette, si tant est qu'il le souhaitait. Castiel s'était déjà énervé ainsi contre Dean, une fois, et il avait alors ramené à l'hôtel le chasseur évanoui, couvert de coups. Et ce jour-là, il s'était _retenu_.

Oui. Castiel était un ange, et sa colère tenait du tonnerre.

Cette fois-ci, Cas n'avait pas réduit Dean en charpie dans une allée, mais il était parti à la fin de la mission sans un mot, s'envolant Dieu-savait-où-s'il-existait-vraiment.

Et c'était cela, plus que tout, qui faisait mal. Cela, plus que tout. Parce que Dean avait fait des erreurs. Dean avait encore parié sa vie comme si elle ne valait rien et blessé les gens de son entourage (oh bon sang, Sam, _Sam_. Sa dispute avec lui avait été terrible, et Dean se souviendrait de son regard de reproche jusqu'à la fin de ses jours).

Mais Castiel, lui, était parti sans un avertissement comme s'ils ne valaient rien.

("_Tu es un idiot_", dit la voix de Sam dans sa tête, et Dean était un idiot à cause de pas mal de choses, mais là, il ne comprenait pas. Parce que, comment un ange pourrait s'attacher à lui?)

Et maintenant, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient sans nouvelle. Deux semaines, et Dean avait fini par fuir les regards de pitié et qui comprenaient beaucoup trop de Sam pour se réfugier sous sa voiture, sa chère Impala, qui elle ne l'avait jamais trahi.

C'est alors qu'il s'était fait entendre, ce petit bruit de plume comme une déchirure dans l'air.

- Hello, Dean.

L'air se bloqua dans la gorge de Dean, aussitôt et cruel et, toujours sous sa voiture, il faillit se relever et se frapper la tête contre la machinerie automobile.

Cela aurait été tellement pitoyable.

Au lieu de cela, il s'extirpa maladroitement de sous l'Impala en essayant de se donner une attitude digne, toussant discrètement dans sa main.

- Yo, Cas! Quel bon vent t'amène en cette belle journée?

Cas releva les yeux vers le ciel. Il faisait gris et avait plu il y a peu. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa de nouveau Dean, qui baissa alors la main qu'il avait dressée en signe d'accueil en se sentant particulièrement stupide.

Cas se tourna légèrement derrière lui comme pour vérifier quelque chose, puis ses yeux bleus se rivèrent dans les siens.

- Aucun vent ne m'a amené ici, Dean.

Dean soupira, et avant qu'il ne pût l'empêcher un rire, petit et sans souffle, montait du fond de sa gorge. Nervosité. Et soulagement, sûrement; qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, qui n'était pas gagné. Et plein de sentiments stupides qui comprimaient sa poitrine et l'empêchaient de respirer.

- Tu es là...

Castiel haussa un sourcil, et Dean s'attendit à ce qu'il fît de nouveau une remarque évidente et terre-à-terre, "bien sûr que je suis là, je suis juste devant toi, tu ne me vois pas?", mais à la place ses lèvres se serrèrent juste légèrement.

- Et toi, tu ne t'es toujours pas tué.

Dean se figea.

Il observa l'ange, sans bouger; et il les vit finalement, les restes de sa colère: ses poings serrés aux tremblement subtils, ses yeux qui le harponnaient comme pour le maintenir en ce plan d'existence.

Ses mâchoires serrées dans un geste étrangement humain.

La colère d'un ange.

Dean venait d'être frappé par la foudre.

- Cas-

Castiel leva la main et Dean se tut, ravalant sa langue.

L'ange l'observa à sa manière de hibou, tournant sa tête légèrement sur le côté, la confusion, et quelque chose d'indéchiffrable, venant plisser ses sourcils.

- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te faire comprendre que-?

Dean ne le laissa pas parler et le prit dans ses bras, coupant l'air de ses poumons. Il entendit distinctement son coeur battre plus fort et l'air se bloquer dans sa gorge, stupéfait.

La voix basse de Castiel semblait chercher quelque chose d'invisible, réponses perdues dans le noir.

- Dean. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour les humains de montrer que...? Dean. Quand les humains tiennent à quelqu'un, comment est-ce qu'ils-?

Et Dean _hoqueta_.

Parce que soudain, il _comprenait_. Et soudain, il n'y avait plus d'air, plus d_' a i r_, et il ne put s'en empêcher et il _rit_.

Il rit, petit et hébété, espoir brusque et violent, le souffle coupé tout contre son oreille.

- Oooh. Toi et moi, nous sommes tellement _stupides_.

Castiel referma la bouche, tentant de se dégager dans son indignation, mais Dean attrapa ses bras et les posa autour de sa taille.

- Déjà, quand tu tiens à quelqu'un et que cette personne te fait un câlin, tu y _réponds_.

Castiel s'immobilisa. Dean le relâcha et attendit, retenant son souffle.

Lentement. Très lentement, comme s'il avait l'impression de tenir une chose particulièrement précieuse entre ses mains, les bras de l'ange se refermèrent autour de lui, chaleur humaine pour un être de lumière et de vent.

Dean rit de nouveau, s'éloignant légèrement. Ses yeux verts dansèrent en direction de ceux de Castiel, attrapant les bleus célestes, joueurs et brillants.

- Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ça.

Et il parlait de plein d'autres choses.

Pas encore une excuse. Pas encore, mais Castiel sembla comprendre tout de même et sourit, juste légèrement, une courbe au creux des joues. Ses paupières se refermèrent sur leur coin de ciel.

Dean attrapa ces joues entre ses mains.

- Dean?

Pas encore une excuse; et Dean n'avait pas encore expliqué cette peur de l'abandon, cette peur très humaine qui vibrait telle une sauterelle sous sa peau, mais le chasseur commençait à penser qu'ils auraient le temps d'en parler. Qu'ils auraient le temps de tout se dire.

- Et aussi, parfois, quand tu aimes quelqu'un vraiment très fort, tu...

Et Dean effleura les lèvres bronzées, lentement, juste un peu, papillon attiré par la foudre.

Castiel relâcha un souffle, ses prunelles deux gouffres bleus. L'air sembla se figer.

Et puis, soudain, il sembla s'animer. Soudain, il sembla s'animer, _enfin_, quelque chose se dénouant dans ses muscles, un déclic quelque part dans l'électricité de son être.

- _Dean_.

Et il lui rendit son baiser, plutôt fougueusement même, et Dean sourit, le nez pressé contre son odeur d'orage.

Plus tard, quand ils auraient été surpris par Sam et remettraient les quelques vêtements qu'ils avaient enlevés en place ("Non, Dean, franchement, contre _l'Impala_?!"), Castiel froncerait le nez devant les marques sombres qu'aurait laissées Dean partout sur sa cravate, sur les pans de son trenchcoat, contre sa _peau_, et dirait sans se rendre compte de son retard, son ton totalement monocorde:

- Dean, tes doigts sont plein de cambouis.

Et Dean _rirait_, rirait jusqu'à perdre le souffle, gobant le sourire de Castiel, avalant un ange et le gardant dans son coeur.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
